


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Veronica Mars Fusion, Bartender Jackson Wang, Bisexual Jackson Wang, Gen, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom are Best Friends, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Mystery, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**12:20 PM**

I would say that I have a pretty normal college life.

I have a group of friends that occasionally hang out with and I've got a big that I'm always crushing on everytime I see him.I also attend the occasional house party with my friends.

So yeah,I'd say I have a pretty normal college life.

Well,up until a few minutes ago.


End file.
